


what I need

by blazeofglory



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: In the years since Kate’s been able to touch her, Jackie’s been through four years of college hockey and now a season in the NWHL, and her body shows it. Long gone is any trace of baby fat, replaced by an eight-pack that Kate just has to stare at for a second after she’s rucked Jackie’s shirt up. Jackie just laughs, blushing, and says, “Sometimes I forget that you loved me when I was a fat kid.”





	what I need

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, my 100th fic... and it's porn, which is very on brand for me! 
> 
> Title from: What I Need by Hayley Kiyoko feat. Kehlani!
> 
> Special shoutout to Sina once again for cheerleading, beta reading, and bonding over our mutual thirst for wlw content in fandom! 
> 
> One final note: please use Hilary Knight as your facecast for Jackie Zimmermann! I also recommend just thinking about Hilary Knight as often as possible, because... wow. What a woman.

Kate used to have every dip and curve of Jackie’s body memorized—a map she could navigate with her eyes closed, in the dark, half-drunk and high out of her mind. She knew that kissing the spot behind Jackie’s ear would make her moan, she knew that Jackie never liked to be on top because she was too self-conscious about the lingering baby fat on her stomach, and she knew that Jackie liked being fucked with three fingers.

Jackie doesn’t even _look_ like the girl that Kate used to know anymore.

In the years since Kate’s been able to touch her, Jackie’s been through four years of college hockey and now a season in the NWHL, and her body shows it. Long gone is any trace of baby fat, replaced by an eight-pack that Kate just has to _stare_ at for a second after she’s rucked Jackie’s shirt up. Jackie just laughs, blushing, and says, “Sometimes I forget that you loved me when I was a fat kid.” 

Kate still fucking loves that fat kid, but she loves _this_ Jackie too. She kisses her again, still reveling in the fact that she can even do that again now, pressing Jackie into the cushions of her own couch. She’s half on top of her and they’re both sorta falling off the couch, so Kate eventually pulls back with a wry grin. “Should we move to the bedroom?”

Jackie, cheeks flushed and lips bitten red, nods up at Kate eagerly.

“Yeah, let’s—” Jackie cuts herself off, suddenly frowning, as they both scramble off the couch gracelessly, sending throw pillows bouncing to the floor in their wake. “Shit, I haven’t even given you the tour yet.” 

Kate looks around the apartment pointedly, then back at Jackie. “This is the living room and that’s the kitchen. Show me your bedroom and it’ll be a full tour.”

Jackie rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. She steps around Kate, moving back over to the door and grabbing the suitcase that Kate had left there when she arrived half an hour ago. Jackie hefts the heavy bag easily; Kate doesn’t try to conceal how she eyes Jackie’s bicep.

“Follow me,” Jackie says, as she leads the way down the short hallway and through a door on the left. She leaves the suitcase at the foot of the bed, bending at the waist to adjust the handle, and Kate swallows thickly. That _ass_ has only gotten better with age, and Jackie smirks a little when she sees Kate staring. “Really, Katy?”

“I haven’t been able to ogle you in years,” Kate points out with a raised brow as she sits down on the bed. She scoots all the way up, til her back is against the headboard, and tightens her ponytail out of habit. “I just wanna appreciate the view while I have it.”

Much to Kate’s surprise, Jackie _blushes_. 

“I actually do have something that I want to show you,” Jackie says, fiddling with the hem of her tshirt. She steps closer, climbing into bed and immediately seating herself in Kate’s lap. Jackie _on top_ is a beautiful fucking sight, one that Kate’s never gotten before, and that’s _almost_ enough to distract Kate from what she’s just said.

“Is it a present?” Kate teases, leaning in to kiss Jackie’s pale neck. “Are _you_ the present?” 

Jackie chuckles, even as she tilts her head to give Kate better access to her neck. 

“Yeah, Katy,” she indulges. “You can unwrap me.” 

Kate’s hands on Jackie’s hips spring into action, pushing Jackie’s shirt up and revealing those _perfect_ abs again. Jackie raises her arms, helping Kate with the shirt and flinging it aside, and then—Kate stares. 

“ _Fuck_.”

Jackie, blushing and beautiful and honestly looking kind of smug, is wearing black lace, for what Kate suspects is probably the first time in her life. At least, when they were teenagers, Jackie never even wore a proper bra; her tits were no less enticing back then, but she always wore sportsbras emblazoned with PINK or the Nike swoosh. _This_ is so out of left field, Kate doesn’t even have the words for it. 

She trails her hands up, tracing the edge of the balconette bra, over the lace that leaves _very_ little to the imagination. Kate can see Jackie’s nipples through the fabric, and _God_ , she looks so hot, Kate’s mesmerized. She cups Jackie’s breasts over the bra, running her thumbs over her nipples, and they immediately get hard under her hands. Kate can’t help but lean in, pressing a kiss to the top of one breast, and then she can’t _resist_ moving her mouth lower.

Kate licks Jackie’s nipple through the lace, and Jackie moans _loud_. 

“I guess you like it, then?” Jackie asks, sounding practically breathless already. Kate answers by licking at the lace around Jackie’s left nipple, while she runs the tip of her fingernail over Jackie’s right one. “ _Katy,_ oh my god.” 

Kate’s thighs shifts under Jackie, acutely aware of the wetness between her legs. She’s been looking forward to this for _years_ and it’s all she’s been able to think about every time she’s touched herself since her and Jackie decided to get back together a few weeks ago, and _yet_ , it’s already better than she imagined. It’s better than _all_ her memories of teenage fumbling in twin beds and the back of Jackie’s truck.

“You’re fucking perfect,” Kate whispers, finally reaching around Jackie to unhook the bra. As sexy as it is on Jackie, Kate is growing increasingly eager to get her lover naked. The second the bra has been tossed aside, Kate’s hands and lips are back on Jackie’s chest. While her fingers play with Jackie’s sensitive nipples, evoking soft sounds that turn her on even more, Kate kisses Jackie’s collarbone, then that little mole on her chest, and then down between her breasts. “Every fucking _inch_ of you is perfect.”

Jackie’s hands have been stroking Kate’s hair, but now they sink _in_ , irrevocably messing up Kate’s ponytail, but _god_ , she doesn’t _care,_ because Jackie’s pulling at her hair just the way she likes. Kate kisses the spot behind Jackie’s ear, hoping she still likes that, and she’s rewarded with another moan as Jackie shifts restlessly in her lap.

“Haven’t we been waiting too long to spend this much time on foreplay?” Jackie suddenly whines, to which Kate just laughs and licks at each hard nipple again.

“I want to take my time with you,” Kate says, punctuating it with another kiss to the swell of one breast. “You’re ready for more?” 

“Come _on_ ,” Jackie demands, and Kate acquiesces.

“Lay down,” she tells Jackie, so Jackie clambers off her lap, laying on the bed half-naked and flushed, with her big bright eyes and her dark hair falling out of its messy bun. She’s a fucking _vision_.

While Kate stares and Jackie blushes, Kate undresses quickly. She’s still in her travel clothes—a tshirt and leggings, with unremarkable underwear on underneath. Unlike Jackie, she hadn’t exactly dressed to impress, though she’s already mentally planning a shopping trip to surprise Jackie next time. She’s naked quickly and back into bed, on top of Jackie and kissing her hard. 

Jackie’s hands on Kate’s skin are much more confident than they used to be, running over her muscled back, then up her abs and finally reaching her breasts. Her hands are gentle for a second, teasing Kate’s nipples to hardness, but evidently Jackie remembers how Kate likes it, because she pinches _hard_. Kate cries out suddenly, breaking the kiss with her loud moan and pressing her face into Jackie’s bare shoulder. 

“ _Jackie_ ,” Kate moans as Jackie just keeps _doing it_. “God, you—you’re so good at that, _fuck._ ”

Kate grinds down against Jackie’s thigh between her legs, _soaking_ wet, and the denim of Jackie’s jeans against her pussy is almost too rough, but the friction feels too good to stop. They kiss again, Jackie biting at Kate’s bottom lip, as they grind against each other, both desperate for more. 

Without warning, Jackie pushes Kate onto her back and climbs on top of her with a smug smile. Kate puts her hands on Jackie’s thighs, feeling all that hard muscle, and looks up at her with a teasing grin. She’s willing to bet money that Jackie’s wearing black lace panties that match her bra perfectly, and she’s desperate to see them. “You gonna keep your pants on the whole time?”

“I’ll take them off later,” Jackie says, a devious look in her eye. She leans down to kiss Kate again, and then she’s moving down the bed, settling between Kate’s eagerly spread thighs. “I want to taste you first.”

 _Well_ , who is Kate to say no to that? She’s only been fantasizing about this for literal _years_ , surviving on fuzzy memories of Jackie’s sweet mouth and the strongest vibrator money can buy.

“How long’s it been since you’ve done this?” Kate asks, teasing but also genuinely curious and not bothering to hide it. Jackie looks up from kissing Kate’s inner thigh, resting her cheek on Kate’s leg. _God_ , it’s a pretty sight.

“It’s been a while,” Jackie admits, smirking. “I think I remember how, though, don’t worry.”

Kate huffs a laugh and rolls her eyes. “Give it your best shot, babe.” 

They both know that Jackie can’t resist such a blatant challenge, and Jackie is laughing too, but only for a second before her mouth is occupied once more. She goes right for it, parting Kate’s inner labia with her tongue and licking _inside_ her. Kate thought her memories were good, but this is so much _better_ than she remembers; she moans loudly, slipping her hands into Jackie’s hair and tugging.

Jackie makes a quiet sound, muffled against Kate’s pussy, as she keeps licking. All Kate can do is moan and writhe on the bed, her hips shifting eagerly until Jackie holds her down easily, and _that_ makes her moan even more. It’s only been a few minutes, but she won’t last long— _god_ , and then Jackie is sliding two fingers inside her easily and Kate can’t stop herself from begging, “ _Please_ , more—”

Kate stares down at Jackie, taking in her gorgeous mess of hair and the curve of her strong back, and the way her arm _flexes_ as she fucks Kate, and it’s too fucking much, Jackie is _too much_. After a moment, Jackie adds another finger, stretching Kate just _right_ , just enough, and Jackie’s mouth is so perfect on her clit, licking and sucking hard. She picks her head up suddenly, though, and Kate lets out a whine in protest.

“You taste so good,” Jackie whispers, eyes dark as she stares up at Kate, licking her lips. Half her face is covered in Kate’s juices, and she’s never looked better. _Slowly_ , Jackie slides her fingers out, but before Kate can protest that, Jackie is pressing her slick fingers to Kate’s lips, and she opens her mouth without thinking. “What do you think?”

 _God,_ this woman is going to be the death of her. 

Kate moans around Jackie’s fingers, licking them clean and savoring the taste of her own pussy. _Fuck_ , she’s so glad that she told Jackie that she does this when she touches herself, because she just fucking _loves_ the taste. A few seconds later, Jackie moves her hand away and back between Kate’s legs, fucking into her hard and fast.

“ _Jackie_ ,” Kate moans, clenching around her fingers, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

“You’re such a good girl,” Jackie says in a low voice, and then she’s sucking at Kate’s clit once more, and it’s not long before Kate’s coming hard. She thinks she might yell as she comes, but she’s too focused on Jackie’s mouth and Jackie’s fingers and _Jackie Jackie Jackie_.

Even as Kate comes down and everything starts feeling too sensitive, Jackie doesn’t _stop_. She keeps sucking at Kate’s clit and fucking her hard, and she _knows_ Kate so well, _fuck_ —it’s only another minute before she’s coming again, thighs clenching around Jackie’s head. 

“Fuck,” Kate gasps out, still breathing hard as she finally opens her eyes again. Jackie sits up, still between Kate’s spread legs and fingers still inside her, looking crazy amounts of smug. As Kate watches, Jackie finally withdraws her fingers, literally _dripping_ wet from Kate’s pussy, and sucks them clean herself. “Oh my _God.”_

When Jackie’s finished cleaning off her fingers, she moves back up the bed and pulls Kate into a cuddle. Kate drapes herself over Jackie comfortably, only vaguely annoyed when her legs press against denim instead of Jackie’s soft skin.

“I guess I didn’t lose my touch?” Jackie chirps, still so damn _smug_ , and Kate snorts.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve ruined me for anyone else,” Kate acquiesces, mumbling against Jackie’s shoulder. 

Jackie laughs quietly as she strokes her hands up and down Kate’s sweaty back. “That’s good, because I don’t intend to let anyone else even try.”

Kate’s heart skips a beat and she presses a kiss to Jackie’s warm skin, hiding her smile. This intimacy is new too, cuddling while sober and awake, and she’s been acclimating to Jackie being possessive and sweet and _wonderful_ for a few weeks now, but it’s even more intoxicating in person. They’re finally on the same page; Jackie finally likes her back in the same way, and even though Jackie may not be calling it love just yet, Kate loves her _so much_ , and the reciprocated affection feels amazing.

“I think I remember how you like it too,” Kate declares as she shifts up, her head on the pillow next to Jackie’s. She leans in for a kiss, slow and deep, and they both taste like pussy, and Kate can’t get enough. She wants this every day for the rest of her fucking life. 

Without breaking the kiss, Kate reaches down to open the fly of Jackie’s jeans and slide her hand inside. Just as she expected, her fingers meet soft lace. She’s sure Jackie must be soaking through her expensive panties, so she moves her hand down, but—the lace parts, and her hand meets slick pussy instead of more fabric.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Kate swears, finally breaking the kiss, and Jackie chuckles breathlessly. Quickly, Kate pulls away so she can shift down the bed, finally freeing Jackie from her jeans. Jackie spreads her legs, blushing again, and Kate _stares_. “You—oh my _god_.”

“I knew you’d like it,” Jackie says, but Kate is way too focused on Jackie’s pussy to respond. 

Kate touches Jackie again, sliding her fingertips through her wetness and staring in awe at the gorgeous sight of her girlfriend in crotchless panties. She moves back up, kissing Jackie’s neck while her hand explores Jackie’s pussy. She’s wet and hot, and Kate is desperate to fuck her, but she teases first, tracing Jackie’s clit with one fingertip, _just enough_ to make her hips buck up for more. Fuck, she’s this wet for _Kate_ , all from eating her out, and that’s a fucking ego boost and turn-on all in one.

“ _Katy_ , stop teasing,” Jackie whines, and Kate’s never been able to resist giving Jackie everything she wants. 

Jackie takes two fingers easily, just like Kate knew she would. She’s so _hot_ inside, and she _moans_ for more, and Kate fucking loves it. She gives Jackie a third finger, fucking her slowly, as Jackie’s hips move up to meet her hand at every thrust. 

“You take it so well,” Kate whispers, low and hot in Jackie’s ear, and Jackie makes a quiet noise in response. “I bet you think about this all the time, don’t you? I bet you fuck yourself with your own fingers and pretend it’s me, don’t you, baby?” 

“I—I have a toy,” Jackie gasps out, voice shaky. She’s so quiet, Kate can barely hear her over the wet sounds of her fingers moving inside her. “I do think of you when I— _fuck_ , when I use it.” 

“You’ll have to show me later, I wanna watch you fuck yourself with it. Maybe if you _beg_ me, I’ll even help.” 

“ _Katy_ ,” Jackie moans as Kate fucks her harder. Jackie’s whole body is shaking, Kate knows she’s close—part of her wants to draw this out, to never let this moment end, but another part of her wants to give this to Jackie right now, to make her feel so fucking good. Jackie deserves it, she deserves _everything_.

“You gonna come for me?” Kate asks, just to hear Jackie stutter out a response.

“Ye— _yes_ , I’m so close." 

Kate knows what used to work, and she sure fucking hopes it still does. She uses her best captain voice and says, “Come _now_.”

Jackie moans, long and low, and she fucking _comes_. Kate keeps fucking her through it, as Jackie shakes and moans, absolutely gushing wet, and—as Kate keeps at it, Jackie _squirts_. She absolutely drenches Kate’s entire arm, the bed beneath her, and the entirety of her panties, and Kate just watches in fascination as she keeps _coming_. It feels like the longest moment of Kate’s life, but Jackie stops eventually, breathing hard and shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

“Shit,” Jackie murmurs, sitting up once Kate’s moved her hand. Jackie stares down at the mess she’s made of the bed, blushing bright red. “I—I am so sorry.”

Kate gives Jackie a sharp look, because _really,_ why the fuck would she be sorry? 

“Shut up,” Kate says, and then she’s pushing Jackie back down and straddling her hips. She kisses her hard, until she feels Jackie relax under her. When Kate finally pulls back, she’s smiling. “Don’t apologize, that’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened. _Ever_.”

Jackie’s still blushing, but she smiles a little too. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Kate agrees easily. She kisses Jackie again, and then she gets up, pulling Jackie with her. “But we should probably change the sheets before it soaks into the mattress.”

Jackie finally takes off her scraps of soaked panties, and together, both naked, they take the sheets off the bed. Kate shoves the armful of wet sheets at Jackie, laughing at her annoyed expression, but Jackie takes them with minimal complaints anyway.

“Meet me in the shower when you’re done,” Kate says.

“You’re so needy,” Jackie whines, but a few minutes later, the bathroom door opens, and Jackie slips into the shower.

They kiss under the spray until their fingers are pruned and the growling of Jackie’s stomach can’t be ignored any longer; they resolve to finally wash up, get out, and eat dinner… in a minute.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Jackie whispers, voice soft in Kate’s ear as her hand pauses on Kate’s back, still holding the loofah. Kate grins up at Jackie, tucking her wet hair behind her ear, then cupping her face and drawing her in for another kiss. She just can’t seem to stop, and she doesn’t care to try.

“Let’s never leave this shower,” Kate whispers back, and Jackie laughs quietly, whispering back her agreement.

 

 


End file.
